Melon Kinenbi
Melon Kinenbi (メロン記念日; Melon Kinen-bi) was the most stable Hello! Project longest lasting group, with a lineup that remained unchanged throughout its more than seven year history. Melon Kinenbi have experimented with various musical styles over the years ranging from bubblegum pop to more recently rock. The band occasionally worked as dancers for other Hello! Project artists; they can, for instance, be seen in the music video for Goto Maki's single "Yaruki! It's Easy". The entire group officially graduated from Hello! Project on March 31, 2009, along with the rest of the Elder Club. On February 2010, Melon Kinenbi announced that they decided to disband. Members * Saito Hitomi (leader): In charge of sexy * Murata Megumi (former leader: subleader): In charge of fairy tale * Ohtani Masae ': ''In charge of boyish * '''Shibata Ayumi: In charge of natural '' History '1999' In the 1999 second Morning Musume & Michiyo Heike Protegee Audition, out of about 4,000 total people to audition. The final four were: Hitomi Saito, Murata Megumi, Masae Ōtani and Ayumi Shibata were chosen to form a new Hello! Project group, called Melon Kinenbi. '2000' In 2000, Melon Kinebi made their debut with Tsunku producing, releasing their first single "Amai Anata no Aji". Murata was originally leader of the group at the time of its founding in 1999, until leadership was given to Hitomi Saito in September 2002. '2009' The entire group officially graduated from Hello! Project on March 31, 2009, along with the rest of the Elder Club. After their graduation, they collaborated with other Japanese punk-rock groups for several limited-release indie singles, and released their 4th album Melon's Not Dead. '2010: Disbandment' Two days after the album release and just after their 10-year anniversary, the group announced that they would disband following their final tour activities in May 2010. Melon Kinenbi have announced that they will disband, after their Spring concert tour. ;The announcement on the disbandment of Melon Kinenbi'' :As always, thank you for supporting Melon Kinenbi. :Today, during the stage of Melon Kinenbi’s 10th ANNIVERSARY LIVE ’3654 days since birth’ which was held at SHIBUYA-AX’, the members announced that Melon Kinenbi is going to disband. :Keeping their idol status for 10 years, the members gave their united statement, “We would like to end Melon Kinenbi’s activity at this 10-year milestone”, and after numerous discussions and assistance from the staff, it was decided we would be announcing it publicly today. :This March’s stage performance, “Melon Kinenbi Story” (12 performances at the Ikebukuro Theater Green, all tickets SOLD OUT) and the final tour in April~May are the group’s final activities until official disbanding. :Furthermore, February 21st (Sunday) the Osaka performances which were planned (Nanba HATCH noon performance 15:00 START/night performance 19:00 START) will be held without any changes. :Please keep supporting them until the end. ~''Up Front Agency'' ;Comment from members :Thank you, as always, for your warm support! :On February 19th, 2010, we’ve reached Melon Kinenbi’s 10-year anniversary of existence!! The Melon road had both mountains and valleys to cross, but together with our wotamodachi = wota (fan)+tomodachi (friend), the staff, and our families who have supported us during good times and bad, we were able to build up a 10-year history. And all that without a member change!! :Before we reached the 10-year point, the four of us talked thoroughly about the future. The result was, “10 years is a good turning point, where we should get new challenges in our real life”, so we firmly decided to disband the group. :We think that there will people who will be shocked, thinking, “Oh no, so it’s really happened now…” , but we promise we will keep running in Melon-style until the very end. Everyone! Please keep running with us with all your energy!! :February 19th, 2010 ~''Melon Members'' On May 3rd, 2010, The group performed together for the last time at Nakano Sun Plaza. '2011' On April 17th, 2011, the four members of former Hello! Project idol group, Melon Kinenbi, reunited for the first time since breaking up in order to raise funds to donate to victims of the recent disasters. Discography 'Albums' *2003.03.12 1st Anniversary *2004.12.01 THE Nimaime (THE二枚目) *2006.12.06 Fruity Killer Tune *2010.02.17 MELON'S NOT DEAD 'Mini-Albums' *2007.12.12 Melon Juice (メロンジュース) 'Best-of Albums' *2006.12.06 FRUITY KILLER TUNE *2008.12.10 MEGA MELON *2010.04.21 Ura Melon 'Singles' *2000.02.19 Amai Anata no Aji (甘いあなたの味) *2000.06.28 Kokuhaku Kinenbi (告白記念日) *2001.03.07 Denwa Matteimasu (電話待っています) *2001.10.11 This is Unmei (This is 運命) *2002.02.14 Saa! Koibito ni Narō (さぁ！恋人になろう) *2002.06.19 Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! (夏の夜はデインジャー！) *2002.10.23 Kōsui (香水) *2003.01.29 Akai Freesia (赤いフリージア) *2003.05.08 Chance of LOVE (チャンス of LOVE) *2003.09.10 MI DA RA Matenrou (MI DA RA 摩天楼) *2003.12.03 Kawaii Kare (かわいい彼) *2004.06.09 Namida no Taiyou (涙の太陽) *2004.10.27 Champagne no Koi (シャンパンの恋) *2005.02.09 Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS (肉体は正直なEROS) *2007.03.28 Unforgettable (アンフォゲッタブル) *2007.09.05 Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-pudding Mix~ (お願い魅惑のターゲット ~マンゴープリンMix~) *2008.03.17 Charisma, Kirei (カリスマ・綺麗) 'Indies' *2006.06.10 Onegai Miwaku no Target (お願い魅惑のターゲット) *2009.06.24 DON'T SAY GOOD-BYE *2009.07.22 Pinch wa Chance Baka ni Narouze! with NEW ROTE'KA (ピンチはチャンス バカになろうぜ!) *2009.08.12 sweet suicide summer story with Midori *2009.10.21 Seishun-on-the-Road with THE COLLECTORS (青春・オン・ザ・ロード) *2009.12.30 Melon Tea with GOING UNDER GROUND (メロンティー) 'DVDs' *2002.11.27 Melon Kinenbi Single M Clips 1 (メロン記念日シングルMクリップス1) *2003.05.08 Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 Haru ~1st Anniversary~ (ライブツアー2003 春～1st Anniversary～) *2003.12.03 Melon Kinenbi Single V Clips 2 (メロン記念日シングルVクリップス2) *2004.02.11 Melon Kinenbi ~'03 Christmas Special Chou Shibu Melon~ (メロン記念日 ～03’クリスマススペシャル 超渋メロン～) *2004.09.29 Shin Cyborg Shibata!! (新サイボーグしばたっ！！) *2004.11.26 Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Natsu ~Gokujou Melon~ (メロン記念日ライブツアー2004夏～極上メロン～) *2005.09.28 Tatakae!! Cyborg Shibata San (闘え!!サイボーグしばた3 ) *2005.06.02 Melon Kinenbi Nippon Seinen kan Kouen '2005 Revue&Concert｢Murata san,Gokii?｣ (メロン記念日 日本青年館公演 '2005 レビュー&コンサート｢むらたさ～ん、ごきっ?｣) *2006.03.15 Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2005 Fuyu ~Kyou mo Melon Ashita mo Melon, Christmas wa Musk Melon de! (~メロン記念日コンサートツアー2005冬「今日もメロン明日もメロン、クリスマスはマスクメロンで！」) *2007.01.?? Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2006 ~Shakunetsu Tengoku~ (メロン記念日 LIVE HOUSE TOUR '2006 ~灼熱天国　IN YOKOHAMA BLITZ~) *2007.03.28 Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2006 Fuyu ｢FRUITY KILLER TUNE｣ (メロン記念日 コンサートツアー2006冬「FRUITY KILLER TUNE」) *2007.04.25 Hello☆Pro On Stage! 2007 ｢Rock desu yo!｣ (ハロ☆プロ オンステージ！2007 『Rockですよ！』) *2007.05.09 Melon Kinenbi Single V Clips 3 (メロン記念日シングルVクリップス3 ) *2007.??.?? Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2007 ~LOCK ON!~ (メロン記念日　ライブハウスツアー2007 ～LOCK ON！～) 'Non DVD released Concerts' *~ 19 Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~ (メロン記念日 ファーストコンサート ～これが記念日～) *~ 29 Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 SUMMER~Natsu Melon~ (メロン記念日 ライブツアー 2003 SUMMER～夏メロン～) *~ 21 Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Haru ~Mou Horetyauzo!~ (メロン記念日 ライブツアー 2004 春 ～もぅ ホレちゃうぞ!～) *~ 16 Melon Kinenbi Special Live 2004 ~Bonus~ (メロン記念日 スペシャルライブ 2004 ～ボーナス！～) *~ 26 Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2004 Fuyu 'The☆Melon Show!' (メロン記念日 コンサートツアー 2004 冬 ｢ザ☆メロンショー!｣) *~ 12 Melon Kinenbi Concert 2006 'Mel-On Target' (メロン記念日 コンサート 2006『MEL-ON TARGET』) *~ 29 Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2007 Fuyu ｢100% Melon Juice｣ (メロン記念日 コンサートツアー 2007 冬｢100%メロンジュース｣) Concerts To see the entire list of concerts, please visit Melon Kinenbi Concerts Works 'Television' * Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ?) * Idol wo Sagase (アイドルをさがせ!?) * Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝?) * Tensai Terebikun Max (天才てれびくんMax?) * Musume Dokyu (娘Dokyu?) 'Radio' * Colorful Pleasure * Hyper Night Melon Kinenbi no "Meronpa" (ハイパーナイト・メロン記念日の「めろんぱ」?) * Mijōku! Soujōku!! Seijoku!!! Kanjōku!!!! (未熟! 早熟!! 成熟!!! 完熟!!!!, Immature! Precocious!! Mature!!! Totally Matured!!!!?) * Hello Pro Yanen 'Internet' * The Moving Radio Korette Yappari Melon Kibun (The moving Radio これってやっぱりメロン気分?) 'Musicals' * Love Century -Yume wa Minna Kerya Hajimaranai- * Sōgen no Hito * Okaeri 'Events' *2005 July Hello! Project Fan Club Gentei Event Publictaions 'Photobooks' *2003.09.30 Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu (メロン記念日 in Hello! Project 2003夏) *2004.03.13 Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (メロン記念日 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter) *2004.06.09 Taiyou to Kajitsu (太陽と果実) *2004.09.29 Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2004 Summer (メロン記念日 in Hello! Project 2004 summer) 'Compliation' *2005.10.?? Goto Maki + Melon Kinenbi Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection! (後藤真希+メロン記念日Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー―05’セレクション!コレクション!) (With Goto Maki) External Links * Official H!P Profile * Official Blog * Official Thread * Official H!P Announcement About Melon Kinenbi Disbandment Category:Hello! Project Units formed in 1999 Category:Saito Hitomi Category:Murata Megumi Category:Ohtani Masae Category:Shibata Ayumi Category:Elder Club Category:2010 departures Category:Hello! Project Akagumi